DayZed: Maggie (DISCONTINUED BUT MAY PICK IT BACK UP SOON)
by isaac1207zeede
Summary: Maggie, a young girl, slowly loses everyone she knows and loves due to a strange flu that has spread across the world. She is forced to survive on her own, without anyone to protect her. She is not physically strong, but she is smart, so she fights with all of the strength she can muster, to survive the zombie apocalypse. (sorry for the long time between ch2 and ch3)
1. Chapter 1: The Farm

**Alright, I noticed that there were not that many DayZ stories, especially with female protagonists. So I am making a DayZ story, with a female protaganist. En-fucking-joy. (this does not take place in Chernarus, it takes place in South Carolina, I may jump back and forth between characters, to see how everyone in the world is doing.)**

Maggie ran upstairs dug through her underwear drawer frantically, _thank god, he was bluffing_ she picked up the pack of cigarettes and stuffed it in her pocket. Maggie is fourteen, she is not legally allowed to smoke, and her parents would ground her for weeks, maybe a year, if they found her with cigarettes. Recently, Maggie's brother; Barry found a carton in her drawer, he said if she didn't quit smoking in two weeks, he would take her remaining packs and show them to her parents; it has been two weeks. It was the weekend, and Maggie was pleased that her brother forgot to take her cigarettes. Maggie had things to do today, she needed to mow the lawn, get a birthday card for her cousin, and get more cigarettes. Maggie was a freshman in high school, if she stepped into the country store, and asked for a pack of cigarettes, she would be laughed out of the store. The clerks weren't stupid, she had friends though, older friends, who would gladly provide cigarettes for her. She went down the stairs and walked into her freshly cleaned living room, she was home alone, her parents were at work, and she had the house to herself. Maggie grabbed a baggie of potato chips out of the cabinet, and turned on the television. It was still on the news, from where her dad watched it this mourning. Maggie reached for the remote, then something on the news caught her eye.

"Today, the strange flu pandemic that jumped across the world, reached South Carolina, fifty people were hospitalized, and provided strong antiviral medicines to treat them. In other news, a woman went crazy, and violently killed her husband and two children with her teeth and fingernails." Maggie was shocked by the last part, _Jesus Christ, what the fuck?! _Maggie never really watched the news, the only media she was into was shitty ABC comedies, and dramas, she started hating cartoons last year, she got bored of Twilight a while back, and the larger adventure novels stopped entertaining her too. She flipped through the channels until she finished the bag of chips. Maggie repeatedly flipped through the channels, which were mostly invaded by emergency pandemic brodcasts that bored her even worse then Twilight, eventually she fell asleep. Her light nap was ended abruptly when her cellphone started ringing. Maggie rose slowly, and reached in her pocket, then pulled out her phone; Olivia was calling her, Olivia was a good friend of her's, they had known eachother since fifth grade. She answered the call, "Hello?" Maggie asked, expecting to hear her friends voice. "Maggie? Is that you?" _this was not Olivia. _

"Yeah, who is this?" She asked, confused.

"It's Mrs. Danielle." She said with a shaky voice.

"Mrs. D?! What's wrong?"

"Olivia." She paused "Olivia passed away, honey." Mrs. Danielle began to weep uncontrollably over the phone. "So did Bruce." She said; her voice becoming ever-more hard to understand. _Bruce was her husband._

"Oh my god!" Maggie fell back on the couch and lost all feeling in her body, she was shaking uncontrollably. "Wh- Wat happened?"

"The flu on the news... The doctors gave them antibiotics, and they just." She trailed off.

"I will be right over Mrs. D! Please calm down!" Maggie hung up the phone. "Barry!" She called loudly, the sound echoing through the house.

"What?!" He called back.

"Olivia and Mr. D are dead!" Maggie began frantically dialing her father's number. Nobody answered, her mother's? Nothing. Barry came rushing down the stairs, wearing a jacket, and a pair of shoes. "Mom and dad won't answer the phone!"

"Come on!" Bruce muttered, walking out the front door. Maggie followed close behind him, quickly throwing shoes on, and getting into her brother's car. Bruce started up the car, and left the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"The farm."

Maggie's entire family owned a farm, not just her Mom and Dad, but her grandparents did too. Her grandparents lived there, but the work on the farm was just too much for them, so their parents occasionally went over, and fed the pigs. Maggie and Barry sat in the car; there was a fearful silence. They drove down the highway, many lanes were blocked with traffic, and people shouting rudely at eachother. This was a rural town, this road should not be clogged like this. After hours upon hours of dodging traffic, they arrived at the farm."Go get Mom and Dad!" Bruce shouted. Maggie nodded and got out of the car; she looked up at the old, vine covered, brick farmhouse, and walked slowly down the sidewalk; towards the front door. Maggie walked up the stairs, and opened the door carefully, so she wouldn't wake anyone if they were sleeping. Maggie stepped inside, and looked around, none of the lights were on, she felt the wall for a switch, and turned them on; there she saw her father, standing, motionless.

"Daddy!" Maggie shouted with joy; she ran to hug her father. Her father turned around, his teeth were covered with blood, and his eyes were blood red, she stopped, frozen, in her tracks. "Daddy?" Her father leaped at her, and tackled her to the ground. Maggie was too scared to scream, but she tried her best, her father started frantically trying to bite her face, Maggie pressed her arm against her fathers neck to keep him from biting her. Maggie screamed loudly, and her father broke loose, and sunk his teeth into her arm, causing blood to gush out around his teeth. Barry ran inside, bashing the door open with a loud smashing sound. Barry charged at them, and kicked their father off of Maggie, and began repeatedly stomping on his face, until he stopped moving.

"Maggie?" Barry said, walking towards her. "You alright?! What the fuck just happened!" He ran to comfort her.

"Daddy!" screamed Maggie, running towards her father's motionless body, she frantically felt her fathers chest, _nothing, _she felt his wrist, he had no pulse. Barry just realized, he stomped somebody to death, he stomped his _father_ to death. Maggie layed on her fathers chest, weeping uncontrollably, her brother ran to comfort her, and began crying as well. Maggie kept trying to wipe the blood from her bite onto her wounds, she was unsuccessful.

"Maggie, it's ok, come here." They sat, in tears, in a hugging embrace for the next few minutes. Then they heard banging coming from a room further in the house. Barry rose, and slowly walked towards the door the sound was coming from, he heard the loud, gutteral growls of his family members, behind a bedroom door. Maggie, was still laying on her fathers chest, frantically trying to wake him, and wake him she did. Her father lunged at her again, but Barry was to quick, he ran quickly to him, and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He was still_ alive_. Barry wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, and dragged him, kicking and clawing, into the room where his other family members were locked, and closed the door behind him. "Maggie, it'll all be fine. He is just sick, he needs medicine, soon the government will be here, with medicine."

"Okay." Maggie said shivering, and traumatized. "My arm... Am I sick Barry?"

"Of course not."


	2. Chapter 2: Martin

**Here is chapter two, leave a review. I am going to tell you now, this story is going to be depressing as hell, I would also like to note, this chapter is kind of dark, and pretty sad, and violent. Enjoy.**

Maggie and Barry reached the top of the hill, and looked down upon the farm. It had been ten days since the outbreak; they were waiting for the government, but no one came, no military helicopters flew over, it was looking pretty damn hopeless. The strange thing is, the bite didn't infect Maggie; Barry was bitten trying to feed their infected family members, but it didn't kill him. They were very confused by the virus, and how it worked.

"Look!" Maggie pointed to a grocery store in the shopping center below, her and Barry had eaten all of the food in the farm, they left the farm, and drove around for hours, before the car ran out of gas, they were on foot from there.

"Good!" Barry shouted, taking out a pair of binoculars that he took from his car. The days without bathing or proper hair care had taken a toll on the two, Maggie's normally smooth long hair was dirty and frizzy; her face was dirty, and she regretted not taking a scrunchie from home before they left, her hair was itchy and getting in her eyes; her clothes were dirty too. Barry, was sweaty, smelled terrible, and his clothes had grass stains and blood on them from the travels, and the bite. They started heading down towards the small town in front of them, as they walked down the hill, they saw a man in the distance, they assumed in the ten days they were hiding out in the farmhouse, the disease had infected just about everybody. Maggie lifted her hand and opened her mouth as if to shout for help, Barry knew better, and covered her mouth with his hand. Maggie frustratedly pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"What?!" Maggie said angrily.

"He could be infected." Barry said, with a tired look on his face. They both continued walking quietly down the hill, and eventually got to the town; as soon as they saw the man's face, they both knew Barry was right. The creature had pale skin and bloodshot eyes, Maggie immediately felt a shiver go down her spine, she was traumatized by these things since the encounter with her father. Barry and Maggie proceeded to the town below, and attempted to sneak by the infected guy. The zombie was alerted, and dashed straight at Barry; then tackled him to the ground. Maggie pulled a kitchen knife out of her pocket, and threw it to Barry, who then picked it up, and stabbed the zombie repeatedly in the eye with it, until it stopped moving. Barry threw the dead zombie off of him and stood up, then brushed himself off.

"What the fuck was that?!" Maggie yelled; tears developing in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You fucking killed him!"

"You threw me a knife! He was trying to tear open my throat." Maggie stood silently; took off her backpack, she dug through it and found her pack of cigarettes, she opened it, and there were only two left, she had been rationing the cigarettes, only smoking two or three a day, she took one of them, and pulled out a lighter. "Lets go to that grocery store, maybe we can find some food." said Barry, who was now calmer. Maggie lit the cigarette in front of him, almost as a mockery to his distaste for her smoking. They entered the Food Lion, and searched around, of course, there were no employees at the register, so they took whatever they pleased, there wasn't much left anyway, they searched the store, luckily whoever took most of the food cleared out most of the zombies as well. Barry found a few cans of fruit and beans. Maggie failed to turn up any food, but found a large case of water bottles, Maggie and Barry both stuffed the items into their backpacks, and went to the next store over; an army surplus store. They walked inside and searched the shelves for guns and ammunition. Maggie was quick to find some kind of pistol; Barry found an assault rifle. The shelves were full of ammuntion and guns, all kinds of them.

"I guess people didn't think they would need these." said Maggie, stuffing random pistol Magazines into her backpack.

"Guess not." Replied Barry, browsing the shelves. Maggie hid the pistol in her backpack as well, fearing that Barry would take it away from her if he saw her with it. Maggie and Barry left the store, and went into the last store in the area, a sporting goods store. The most usefull things in the store were the rifles and the durable metal baseball bats. Barry found a heavy wooden cricket bat, and used one of his beltloops to hold it. They left the store, and looked around for a place to hide when night came. They found a nice little open garage behind them. There were two windows near the roof of the building, so they could see fairly well. There was an assortment of heavy tools, which could come in handy sometime.

"You doin' alright Mags?" asked Barry, scanning the garage.

"Yeah, I think things are going to be ok, did you feed mom and dad before you left the farm?"

"Of course, they'll be fine soon' as the government hands out shots."

They saw the remaining light of day, slowly fade while they shared a can of beans and a water bottle. There were three car seats laying around the garage, which they used as beds. Maggie tried to fall asleep on her own, but eventually she had to cuddle up next to Barry to fall asleep. They slept for hours. Suddenly, loud gunshots from automatic rifles echoed throughout the area. Barry jumped up, and lifted the garage door open. There were four men with military assault rifles standing there. Barry lifted his hands up; Maggie slowly began to wake up. One of them men approached Barry quickly, and hit him in the head with the stock of his gun knocking him unconscious. Then proceeded to walk over to Maggie, and punch her in the temple with excessive force, knocking her out as well. Maggie felt the strange sensation of being dragged on her side, and into the back of a car. The engine roared, and they were taken away.

Maggie woke up when the pickup truck they were unconscious in the back of came to an abrupt stop; their hands were tied behind their backs. One man was sitting in the back, with an assault rifle in hands, the other three were in the front. They got out, and dragged Maggie and Barry onto the hot asphalt; they were in the middle of a highway, with no buildings in sight. Barry woke up too, and started threatening the men loudly. "Let us go, I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"Look at this guy, he thinks he's fuckin' tough." One of the men said, with a sickening smile on his face.

Maggie fearfully struggled against the rope binding her wrists. "Please let us go! What do you want? Take our food and our guns, but please." Maggie pleaded as she looked for a method of escape, they were on a low highway overpass, trying to jump down from it might cause them to break their legs.

"Somebody tape this little shit and her brother's mouth closed." The man brought both of their backpacks in front of them, and unzipped them. "Look at all this shiny shit! You two are a fuckin' goldmine." He paused. "My name is Martin, tell you what." He paused again. "Me and my boys, are going to have a little bit of fun with your sister, take your shit, then shoot you two in the head, nice and quick." Barry's eyes widened, and he jumped up and charged towards the bandit. Maggie began to cry; one of the men wacked Barry in the back of the head with the large cricket bat he found in the store, knocking him to the ground. "Look at this dumbass! He is just making it harder, Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" He said with an entertained face, as he pulled a large bottle of rubbing alcohol out of his pocket.

Martin walked up to Barry, "Somebody force tough guy's mouth open." A man walked over, and forced Barry's jaw open with both of his hands; Martin opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol, and spilled a large amount if it into Barry's mouth, causing him to choke; swallow, and inhale some of it. They pointed his face upwards, so the alcohol wouldn't spill out. Martin began laughing loudly, Maggie began to sob, and Barry eventually swallowed all of the alcohol in his mouth. After about thirty seconds, Barry vomited, and passed out. Martin pointed his gun at Barry's head. "What should we do to tough guy here?" His men began cheering the words.

"Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"Yeah! Lets shoot this tough guy!" Martin pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in Barry's head. Maggie screamed with despair at the loss of her brother. The men began to surround her, Martin stepped in front of her, tilted her head back, as one of the men forced her mouth open. Martin began pouring alcohol into her mouth, she frantically spit it out before any could run down her throat. The man holding her mouth open, laughed so hard that one of his hands slipped of her mouth. Maggie bit down on his finger with all of the force she could muster, and drew blood, eventually her teeth crushed his finger. She let go, and he started screaming in pain. Two more men got out of the truck at the sound of the screaming, Maggie stood up and ran to the edge of the highway overpass. She looked down, it was about a long as a fall as jumping out of a second story window. Maggie jumped, bending her knees, and leaning backward slightly, so she wouldn't fall on her face. Maggie fell for a total of one and a half seconds but it felt like hours, she landed hard on her feet, spraining her ankle, and fell hard on her bottom.

The men looked down, and opened fire, missing every shot, Maggie lunged forward; stood up, and began running. Her ankle was on fire, but she endured, the men kept shooting, she was amazed that she hadn't been shot yet. She kept running, until the bandits were out of sight; she ran to the left, into the woods, and kept running through the trees, until she couldn't see the highway behind her anymore. Maggie sat down, and eventually stopped crying; she looked at her ankle, and was surprised to see three bullet holes in her leg, as soon as she saw the holes, and the blood leaking out of them, she felt the pain too; she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Sibling

**So, here is a jump to a new character, I will return to Maggie though. After all, the story is named after her.**

The girl bit the man's finger, then ran and jumped off the highway overpass, Martin ran to the edge with his M4, and began firing in Maggie's direction, then all of Martin's men stood beside him, and a few shots hit Maggie before she dove into the thick forest. "She's gone." Martin casually walked over to Barry's motionless body, and checked his pulse. "Look, tough guy still has a pulse." said Martin as a smile grew on his face. "That means we can beat the PISS out of this fuck when he wakes up." Martin dragged Barry into the car, and examined Barry's head, he looked shocked, then examined his gun; he pointed it at one of his men and pulled the trigger, nothing. "This fuckin' gun is jammed!"

"You would've shot me?" Asked the man angrily.

"Yes."

Martin fixed his gun as the sun rose, and it got hotter, the rays of sun made him sweat. His men were looking over the highway overpass, checking to see if Maggie would get back in sight. Martin set down his gun and walked up to one of his men, then patted him on the back. "It's a new day boys, today is gonna be a good one, we will survive another day, isn't it great living with no laws, free to do whatever the fuck you want?"

"Yeah." One of his men replied with an inspired smile.

"I mean just look at that, the world belongs to fucking us! Nobody can talk shi-" Martin felt an arm wrap tight around his throat, and the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple, both of his men turned around shocked, and pointed their guns at him. "Don't shoot! You fuckers can't aim for shit! You'll hit your buddy." Said Barry in an angry tone. He quickly pointed the gun at the two men aiming at him, and lit them up with a barrage of bullets, then tried to shoot Martin as well. Martin slapped the gun out of his hand, and threw Barry off of him, the the assault rifle slid to the edge of the overpass, and Martin ran to grab it. Barry ran and pushed Martin off of the overpass, Martin fell headfirst into the pavement, and his head cracked open like an egg, bleeding all over the dark asphalt. Barry looked around for his sister, she was nowhere to be seen, Barry looked in the back of the pickup, there was an extreme amount of loot to be found, assault rifles, body armor, bulletproof helmets, him and Maggie's backpack's full of food. Everything. Barry grabbed Maggie's backpack, and dropped it off the overpass, in case she was still around, and waited. Maggie never appeared.

Barry found his cricket bat, and strung it in his beltloop, before getting in the pickup, and driving away. He drove for a few minutes, he recognized the road he was on, and made his way back to the supermarket._ "I've gotta find Maggie"_ he thought to himself. _"Gotta find her."_

**I know this was a shorter chapter. Hope you enjoyed me chickening out on my decision to kill off Barry, I will try to update more, drop a review to show intrest, I might reply to it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jelly

"Shit!" Maggie thought aloud as ten zombies began to chase her, she had made the unwise decision of shooting a zombie that startled her, now she had a herd on her tail. The sun was warming her face, and making her sweat as she ran, the town looked beautiful, as if it wasn't the end of the world, aside from a few houses which had vines growing from them. Maggie ran into a house, the zombies running right behind her, and successfully kicked the door in, and shut it behind her. Unfortunately the latch on the door broke, and the zombies were pressing against it, and piling up on top of each other to break it down. Maggie slowly felt the door she was working really hard to keep closed, being pressed open. Maggie knew if the zombies broke down the door, it would be a painful death, she had seen a poor guy torn apart by a herd of them, she would never forget the screams. She looked at the gun in her hand, paused for a moment, then pressed it up against her bruised temple, she knew if she didn't end it this way, she would die a painful death. and put her finger on the trigger, suddenly, the zombies broke the door down, and piled up on the door, knocking the gun out of her hand. She was sandwiched between the door with ten zombies on top of it, and the floor.

The zombies began to spread out, and were unaware of her presence under the door. Maggie pushed the door off of her and bolted out of the door; the zombies followed. She lifted the pistol, and pointed it in the zombies direction. POP; one zombie fell POP, down went another, POP and another, and so on. All of the zombies were dead, Maggie knew how to shoot small pistols, sometimes her brother would take her out to a shooting range, he was an avid gun collector. Maggie looked in her backpack, she found it at the overpass, along with Martin's corpse, Maggie figured his men must have betrayed him. She felt around the cans of food, and the magazines, and found her pack of cigarettes. "Last one" She said to herself, taking it out, lighting it, and smoking it. She searched around the house, and found that the power was still running, it was a very classy house, it was roomy, well decorated, and seemed untouched by the apocalypse. Maggie puffed the cigarette as she searched through cabinets. Maggie was surprised to find a small glass jar of grape jam; she hadn't had anything sweet to eat in almost fifteen days. She quickly took the top off, and began scooping lumps of it up with her hand, and eating it.

After about ten minutes of eating, Maggie licked the rim of the jar, and tossed it aside. She continued to dig through the cabinets. She needed that sweet food, she quickly searched the cabinets, finding some dog food, which she tossed aside, figuring she wouldn't ever need to resort to eating dog food. She wiped the sweat off of her brow. There was nothing else. Maggie took another moment to appreciate the air conditioning, and the beautifully decorated house, then set off again. She headed towards the forest, it was a beautiful day, it was cool enough that there were no bugs out, but very sunny, and the trees bore many different colored leaves. Maggie, thought about the days that had passed, she missed her brother, she spent many days bawling her eyes out in the woods before she dragged herself to the highway overpass, her backpack was there, and she finally, after two or three days of sitting in the woods, trying to stop her bleeding (and eventually did stop the bleeding) was able to eat, and properly bandage herself. The pain from the bullet that was still lodged in her leg caused her a lot of pain though.

"Shoot this fucking prick!" The words echoed, snapping Maggie out of her flashback, she dove into the deep brush, and crawled back to a hill overlooking the town, two men were beating on a small girl, she looked to be about six, maybe seven, they were not killing her, but it looked like they were interrogating her. They were gently kicking her around, hard enough to cause pain, but not hard enough to do any damage, and yelling at her, trying to make her _think_ they were going to kill her. Maggie layed down, and prayed that they would leave her alone, just forget about her, _please, just forget about her._ They did not let her go, they hit the small girl in the back of the head with the gun.

Maggie, before she realized what she was doing, jumped up out of the thick tall grass, and charged towards the bandits with the pistol in her hand, she began firing, missing mostly, but hitting one in the stomach. The other turned around, and shot Maggie in the leg with his rifle, knocking her to the ground. Maggie had dealt with this kind of pain before, she knew if she didn't play dead he would surely kill her. The man approached her, the little girl was laying on the ground. The man, walked closer, Maggie tried to lay with her eyes open wide, like a true dead person, but the pain was too much, so she had her eyes clenched shut. He kicked her hard in the kidney, Maggie stayed still, the man started walking back over to the little girl. Maggie opened her eyes, and lined the gun up with the man's head, her hand was shaking violently, he was a point blank range, but she was unsure the bullet would land. She wrapped her other hand around the gun as well, steadying her aim. Maggie lined it up, and slowly put pressure on the trigger until the gun fired. Maggie's vision was blurred, well, her eyes were partially clenched shut, so she couldn't tell if it had hit the man until she heard a loud _**"Thump". **_Maggie lay there for a moment, then rolled over, and began dragging herself towards the little girl, but she passed out before she reached her.

"Wake up!" Maggie heard. "Please wake up! Please!, I... I'll do anything." Maggie's eyes shot open, and there, standing in front of her was the little girl. They were inside a house, Maggie had been dragged all the way to the house. Maggie was happy to finally see another kid, she recently had to see her little cousin try to eat her, the little girl was cute, she was a small African-American girl and her hair was in a rough ponytail, and she stood about forty inches high, she was wearing a small, black and pink striped t-shirt, and baggy jeans. "Are you okay?" she asked, in a slightly southern accent, like Maggie herself had.

Maggie heard a car drive up to the house, and stop. "Who's that?!" Maggie asked fearfully.

The little girl ran up to a window, and looked out into the driveway. "Just my friend, his name is Barry." Maggie's eyes widened. "He came back from lookin' for his sister again. He ain't never gonna find her."

**So they reunite, in the next chapter, basically Barry found, and took care of this little girl in the days that Maggie and Barry were separated.**


End file.
